bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Wyvern Wings Klaus
Wyvern Wings Klaus Skill 'Blue Winged God's Purge (40% boost to max HP, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB & greatly boosts BC efficacy) 'Burst Zwei Force (15 combo Water attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & high probability of inflicting Sick; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst Alto Inundation (18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack and damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Indigo Excess: Alluvion (24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction for 1 turn; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 24 BC) Skill Mock God's Lament (Adds Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns to BB/SBB) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Wow, it’s been a week since my last Unit Spotlight? Geez, I’ve been busy. Apologies for another late Unit Spotlight. Finals kept creeping in and I’m about to graduate soon. Busy life stuff as always. Anyway, let’s get to Klaus before we start losing our minds off from school! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 A 40% boost to HP is quite solid considering it’s one of the most essential stat buffs in the game. However, with Klaus boosting only one stat, it’s rather iffy since most content involves high damaging attacks that make Def boosts also a necessity to tank through. We also get a BB-utility-based Leader Skill involving much faster BB filling with the 25% cost reduction and the 50% fill rate boost. Most importantly, with some of the BB utility that Klaus provides with his SBB, it makes it a lot easier to fill the gauge given the reduced cost. Additionally, when coupled with high BC drop rate buffs along with little to no BC drop resistance on enemies, Klaus is bound to fill gauges much more efficiently. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Klaus's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is the higher than the average 280% modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Klaus also has a 30% chance of inflicting 50% Atk, Def Down, both of which are pretty good. Atk Down is amazing for any content that may carry fatal attacks capable of one-shotting your team, ideally Mordlim. There’s also the odd chance of inflicting Sickness, which can come in handy for cancelling certain ultimate attacks or just extra damage dealing. Though, this BB is quite underwhelming since there aren’t any essential buffs that this provides. Maybe it would’ve been better with the BB damage recovery buff? No? Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Klaus's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Unlike BB, Klaus provides all units each a 10% chance of inflicting Atk, Def by 20%, which is quite decent. With six units attacking in one turn, that’s a 47% overall chance of inflicting those Stat Down debuffs. There’s also more BB utility with this SBB as a follow-up to Klaus’s Leader Skill. The 7 BC regen is one of the solid regen buffs that couple very well with the Leader Skill. There’s also the 4-7 BC damage recovery buff that units can utilize to further boost their BB gauge momentum. The squad can enjoy having an easier time with filling their gauges thanks to these buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Klaus's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is a relatively high damage modifier for 7* units to use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier. Klaus now offers an even bigger Atk, Def down debuff effect, both of which are capable of having enemies dealing only 1 damage with just 50% mitigation. There’s also the 1 damage mitigation, which can be helpful in enduring near-guaranteed kill attacks; though, for the most part, it’s not often used since this only lasts for one turn. Extra Skill Score: 6/10 Very underwhelming. A 35% conversion from Atk to Def is one of the lowest conversions in the game. There’s Gazia with his 60% conversion of the same stats, leaving Klaus in the dark with converting stats to higher values. Arena Score: 8/10 Klaus has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Klaus’s only real use is when he’s the lead, mainly on the defensive squad for Colosseum. Even then, there are better choices to take than Klaus, such as Laberd, Lance, and Juno-Seto who can add BB gauges when attacked. Even with Klaus’s BC cost reduction, you still have to apply a lot of BB utility to fill gauges upon being hit on the second round. Stats Score: 9/10 Pretty solid stats for the most part along with some balance between Atk and Def. In terms of typing, my type preference for Klaus is... Anima > Guardian > Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. Klaus offers some great BB utility for the squad, especially with his Leader Skill which may be comboed with other BC cost reduction effects. He is also one of the only units that provides a BB damage recovery buff along with a BC regen buff in the same Brave Burst. You might see some use in him in quests where BC drop resistance is highly prevalent. Otherwise, BB-Spark fill effects, utilized by units like Vern (SP enabled), Sirius, and Eze, would better suit the role better. Sphere Recommendations *Vestige Alpha & Four Bonds *Vestige Alpha & Summoner Key *Vestige Omega & Four Bonds *Vestige Omega & Summoner Key *Beiorg's Armor & Infidelity Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Flag Flower *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 7.9/10 So apparently, Klaus was resurrected as a Mock Unit. Do you think Klaus came from the same technological world as units like Reeze, Lilith, and Duel-GX? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Klaus! How do you use Klaus in your squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Monster Hunter Avani *Inferno Rifle Bestie *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Boreal Tempest Haile Category:Blog posts